Naruto's Basket with Kenshin!
by Super Waffle Ninja
Summary: What would happen when a new Sohma ends up as a ninja? Please R&R! Complete!
1. Prologue aka Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Naruto or Fruits Basket characters. But I DO own Ryuu and Isamu. My friend owns (and gave me permission to use) Akira.

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy, where are you going?"

"Ryuu, Ritsu and I are going shopping. We'll be back soon."

"Why you leave me alone?"

"You wont be alone, Akito's here with you."

"Otay Mommy, see you soon."

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"Your mommy won't be back. But in the mean time, some and play in the burning house."

"MOMMY!"

Ten Years Later…

Kuni's and shurikens shooting past you in every direction possible and you running from them can really take a lot out of you. _Why are they chasing me?_ I thought attempting to dodge every branch in my way. This is my reward for surviving a fire; ten years of woods and ninjas. I looked around for a place to relax. I looked to the right, I saw even more woods. To the left, I saw a quiet little village_. Let's see_, I thought, _raging ninjas or quiet village? Quiet village._ I immediately turned left and headed for the village.

_I must have outrun them._ I thought, now walking though the village. I walked to the largest building in the village. A man in a kimono was sitting there eating grapes.

"Akito?" I whispered. He obviously heard me and said,

"Ahh, Ryuu. I take it my ninjas have taken care of you."

"Huh?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "Because nobody likes a worthless monkey, like you, I'm going to send you very far away."

"Where are you going to send me?" I said with a serious tone.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves." he said slyly.


	2. Tsunade

**Chapter 2**

When I arrived in the Leaf Village, I saw kids playing, adults working, and a giant rock with faces on it. But the one thing that I noticed the most was that almost everyone was wearing a headband somewhere on their body. I stopped and took out the piece of paper Akito gave me and re-read it.

_Go strait to Tsunade's office and tell her that you would like to be a ninja. Don't tell her that you are a pathetic little monkey…or else._

_Who's Tsunade?_ I thought as I began walking again.

"Hey!" I said as I walked up to someone.

"Huh?" he responded. He was wearing an orange jacket with orange pants and spiky blonde hair.

"It there a Tsunade somewhere around here?" I asked.

"Old Lady Tsunade's here! Where?" he yelled looking around.

"Never mind, I'll ask someone else." I said, leaving.

I approached a man in about his 30s or 40s and reminded me of Elvis.

"Hey," I said, "is there a Tsunade somewhere around here?"

He struck a weird pose and said, "Go in that direction." "Uhh…thanks." I said walking off into the direction he pointed.

Finally, after climbing many stairs, I had finally reached a door with two men in those headbands.

"Is this Tsunade's office?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?" asked one of the men.

"My name is Ryuu and I was sent here by the head of my family." I said.

The men stepped aside and said, "Go ahead in." As I entered the room, I saw a lady about late 40s, early 50s sitting at a desk all covered in books.

"What do you need, kid?" She asked me as she looked up.

"My name is Ryuu Sohma and I'm here to become a ninja in this village. I'm not from around here." I responded. She stood up and walked up to me.

"How good is your chakra?" she asked as she circled around me.

"Um…chakra?" I said.

"I take it that you don't have chakra then," she said in a monotone-ish voice, "I guess that you'll have to go through the program."

"Program?" I asked.

"Yes," she responded, "it's a two week program that gives you chakra."

"Ok then! When does it start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Get some rest and I'll se you at 6 pm sharp." She said leading me out of the room.


	3. New Team Members

**Chapter 3**

I arrived at Tsunade's office at 5:55 the next morning. When I actually arrived at her door, a girl was standing there who looked really—"Ryuu, is that you?" the girl asked rudely interrupting my narration.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"I thought you died in the fire." She said totally ignoring my question.

"Who…are…you?" I said again.

"Ryuu, don't you remember me?" she said about to cry.

Then, it struck me. "Akira? Wasn't your dad a ninja for our village?"

"Yep." she said.

"That's how these headbands look familiar!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, Tsunade appeared out of no where and said, "Akira…Ryuu, are you ready for today's training?"

Akira straightened her back and said, "Yes ma'mn"

Tsunade grinned evilly and said, "Great, let's begin, shall we?"

10 weeks later…

"I feel great!" I said to Akira while stretching out my back.

"Yeah," she said, "the end of ten intense weeks, and we finally have chakra."

"But…I wonder why we have to go back." I commented.

"Yeah. Me too." Akira responded.

"Hello girls," Tsunade said the moment we walked in, "I bet you're wondering why you're here."

"Yeah, kind of." I said.

"I'd like you two to meet the newest members of your squad." she said. Two men came in through the door. One looked about 17, the other looked about 23 (Cloud's age!). I looked over at Akira; she literally had hearts in her eyes.

I jabbed her in the stomach and said, "Pay attention!"

"Sorry." she said.

"This is Kenshin," Tsunade said pointing to the 17-year-old. She pointed to the 23-year-old, "and this is Isamu, your sensei." she said.

Akira bowed and said, "My name is Mizuki Akira."

I wondered why she was bowing and said, "I'm Sohma Ryuu."

Kenshin bowed and said, "My name is Himura Kenshin."

Isamu bowed and said, "I'm Yamashita Isamu." _Why is everyone bowing!?_ I thought. "Well," Isamu said sighing, "looks like I'm going to need all of the help I can get."

"But you can do it." Tsunade said patting him on the back.

"Alright, meet me The Forest of Death tomorrow morning at five sharp." Isamu commanded.

Akira and I left Tsunade's office and starting walking when I asked, "Hey, why was everyone bowing?"

"For respect, silly." Akira responded, laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me? I didn't know!" I yelled. Akira chuckled as we left the building.


	4. The Very Rough Day

**Chapter 4**

I woke up at 4:30 that morning dead on my feet. I met Akira in the middle of The Forest of Death. "Morning Ryuu!" she yelled in my ear.

"How can you be this happy so early in the morning?" I asked drowsily.

"I always get up this early in the morning!" she yelled.

"Would you stop yelling in my ear?!" I said.

"Sorry." she whispered.

Suddenly Kenshin came out of no where. "Hey guys!" he said happily.

"Why is everyone so happy this morning?" I groaned. Akira giggled.

"Hey." Isamu said jumping out from in the trees.

"Well at least someone's not jipper." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Isamu asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"So what are we doing?" Kenshin asked.

"You ask the best questions, Kenshin." Akira said lovingly leaning on him.

"Listen up guys!" Isamu said, "We're going to do something fun."

"What?" I asked.

"Something fun." Isamu repeated.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked backing away from Akira.

"Oh Kenshin, you still ask the best questions." Akira said trying to make him stop moving.

"Down girl." I said pulling her to the ground.

Isamu coughed and said, "By these." He handed all three of us a slip of paper, each with something different written on it.

"What do we do with them?" Akira asked, still on the ground.

Isamu sighed and said, "You read them."

"Oh." Akira said. She looked at hers and said, "What is this?"

"It's just a 'what would you do' case." Isamu said.

"There was something terrible happening to the people you are helping on a mission, but wasn't your mission to help." I read from my paper.

"What would you do?" Isamu asked.

"Well, I would _like_ to do something, but since it wasn't our mission, I couldn't do anything about it." I said a little shaky.

"Mine says, "If the only way to save someone is to kill someone else."" Kenshin said.

"Well?" Isamu asked.

"I don't know." he said uncertainly.

"See, there's your problem," Isamu said fiercely, "you guys _need_ to know these things if you're going to be successful ninja!"

""I'm hungry" is what mine says." Akira says, she exploded, "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!!!!????"

"So, what would you do?" Isamu said.

"For a Klondike Bar." I added.

"I'D KILL YOU!" Akira screamed.

"Just kidding," Isamu said, "I guess that's it for now, you guys can leave."

"That's it?" Kenshin asked, "Why did you bring us into the Forest of Death anyways?"

"Because it has a cool name." Isamu grinned.

"ARGGHHH!!!" the steamed Akira said, and left.


	5. Isamu's Power

**Chapter 5**

"What do you need us to do?" Kenshin asked Tsunade who was sitting at her desk.

"Oh Kenshin, you _always_ ask the best questions." Akira said leaning on him.

"Knock it off, Akira!" I yelled, "We're on a mission!"

"Hey!" Tsunade yelled, "Your mission is to escort a dead body back to the Kukan Village."

"The Kukan Village?" Kenshin asked.

"Ewww! A dead body!" Akira yelled.

"Yes, the Kukan Village has had a lot to deal with lately." Tsunade explained.

"How do you escort a dead body?" I asked.

"Don't worry; Isamu will be with you in case any ninja want to steal the body." Tsunade said calmly.

"Great." I said.

_A new mission has begun…_

"Hey Isamu, where exactly _is_ the Kukan Village?" Kenshin asked Isamu who was holding the body on his shoulder.

"Oh Kenshin, you—" Akira began.

"Don't even say it!" I yelled to Akira, cutting her off.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I think we get the point that he asks good questions!" I yelled.

"I'm flattered." Kenshin said. Akira sighed.

"Don't make me do it?" I commanded.

"But WHY? You never do it to Kenshin!" Akira complained, with emphasis on the word 'Kenshin'.

"One." I said with my hands in the snake seal.

"You're never this mean to Kenshin!" Akira yelled. Isamu was starting to become amused.

"Two." I said, now in the dog seal.

"Kenshin, help me!" Akira yelled, now hugging Kenshin.

"Three. One more to go!" I yelled, with my hands in the hose seal.

"Okay fine. I'll stop." Akira said.

"Good girl." I replied.

"Wait." Isamu said stopping suddenly.

"Someone's here." Kenshin said.

Then two ninja came out of the trees and one ninja said, "Lookey, lookey what I found."

"Fresh meat." the other ninja said.

"Who are you?" Akira asked.

"None ya business." they said.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"The body of course." one ninja said.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Isamu said.

"Oh really?" they said.

"Yeah. Hold this for me Akira." Isamu said handing the body to Akira.

"Ewww!" she yelled.

Isamu began to do a bunch of hand signals and then one of the ninja started screaming at the top of his lungs and held his head. "What's wrong with him?" Kenshin asked in awe. Suddenly, the ninja fell face first into the ground. When he stopped moving, the other ninja looked worried.

"Anyone else?" Isamu asked. The alive ninja shook his head and starting running the other way.

"What did you do to him?" Kenshin asked.

"I just caused a lot of pain to his mind." Isamu said.

"Here take the body back PLEASE!" Akira said shaking the grossness off.

"Fine," Isamu said taking the body, "let's go."

As we continued walking, there was a giant tree in the middle of the woods with a man laying down in front of it. When we got up there Akira said, "Hey, it's that ninja from before."

"What's he doing on the ground?" Kenshin said.

I observed the tree very carefully and said, "I think he ran into the tree."


	6. Mission Completed

**Chapter 6**

"Why are we escorting a _dead_ body anyway? Why can't it be alive!?" Akira complained.

"Well, you're being paid, aren't you?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah, but…" Akira said.

"So stop complaining!" I yelled. Isamu started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"The way you guys are fighting!" he laughed.

"We're not fighting!" Akira protested, "We're 'arguing'"

"Fine then, it's the way you're 'arguing'." Isamu corrected himself.

"When will we get there?!" Akira complained.

"Would you STOP complaining?" I yelled.

"We'll be there in about three more hours." Isamu said.

"Good, because it's starting to smell." Akira said.

"Sorry." Kenshin said, blushing.

"Ewe." I said.

"Stop complaining, we're here." Isamu said stopping.

"Ewe, what's that smell?!" Akira yelled.

"It wasn't me." Kenshin said defending himself.

"The smell of dead bodies." Isamu said coldly.

"Why?" Akira asked.

"The Kukan Village is famous for its burial services here." I said. We all walked into the village and walked toward a giant house.

"We've brought the body as you requested." Kenshin said to an old man in the house.

"Well, what are you waiting for," the man said, "put it in a hole." Isamu walked to an unoccupied hole and dumped the dead body in there. "Goodbye now." the man said, and kicked us out of the village.

"Well, that was a pointless mission." I said once we were finally on the road again.

"I'M FREEEEEE!!!!" Akira sang throwing her arms in the air.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" I said pulling her by her headband.

"What do you mean?" she asked/

"You promised you would introduce me to all of the ninja in the village." I said.

"I did?" she asked, "Oh right! I remember now!"

"Why would you promise that?" Isamu asked.

"To make a good impression on Kenshin!" I teased.

"No I didn't." Akira said putting her hand on my mouth.

"MmmmmMMMMMmmmm." I mumbled.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing!" Akira yelled.


	7. The Sumo Village

**Chapter 7**

Eight months later…

"Come on Ryuu! Let's go!" Akira said pulling me by my headband on my waist.

"Go where?" I asked.

"On our mission of course." she responded.

"What mission?" I asked.

"We have to go to some place called the Sumo Village." she said.

"How come _I_ wasn't informed about this?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "but why are you wearing a bucket hat?"

"Because I can!" I yelled.

Akira and I met the other four members of our squad at the front of the village: Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru.

"So guys," I said, "what exactly _is_ our mission?"

"We don't know." Neji said.

"But we'll find out once we get there." Kiba added.

"We'll rest here for the night." Neji said after three hours of walking.

"Uh, no we won't." I protested.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"It's not safe here." I said.

Neji used is Byakugan and said, "There's nothing here."

"Yet," I said, "but there will be."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…because I _lived_ in these woods for ten years of my life!" I yelled.

"You know, she has a point." Akira said.

"Well, where are we going to stay?" Kiba asked, not bothering to think for one second that I just may not know.

"I know," I said, "follow me."

"Whoa!" Akira said falling off the tree branch after about 20 minutes of jumping from branch to branch.

"Akira!" I yelled, going after her.

"Ow!" she said rubbing her ankle.

"You alright?" I asked helping her up.

"No, not really." she said limping.

"Well, we're here." I said. We approached an old house that seemed to get broken a lot.

"What are we doing in this old place?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if you must know. I have family that lives here." I said.

"Really!?" Akira yelled.

"Yes." I said.

We approached the door to the "old" house and before I could knock, someone answered the door. He was almost six feet tall and had black hair. "Hey Shigure," I said a little nervous, "you probably don't remember me, but I'm Ryuu Sohma."

Shigure gasped and said, "I thought you died in the fire."

"That's what I thought too!" Akira blurted. Everyone stared silently at her. Shigure even backed away a little too. Out of the blue, another male showed up and appeared to be five foot something and had purple-grayish hair.

"Do we have visitors?" the young boy asked.

"Yuki, you remember Ryuu." Shigure said.

"Oh yes," he said, "but I thought she died in the fire."

I got out my kunai and started gripping it tight. "Down girl." Akira said patting my shoulder.

I sighed and said, "I know it's a little sudden but--"

"We need a place to stay." Kiba said cutting me off.

Shigure chuckled and said, "Let's talk about this _inside_."

As we all walked into the house, I walked up to Shigure and said, "You're not being kind to us just because Akira is a high school girl, are you?"

Shigure put on a sly smile and said, "Of course not, but why are you wearing a bucket hat?"

"Because I can! Geez!" I yelled smiling.


	8. Hatori, Tohru, and Kyo

**Chapter 8**

"Oh! Who do we have here?" Shigure asked looking at Akira, "Akira Mizuki?"

"Yeah, she hurt her ankle, and we don't know what to do." I explained.

"Hmmm, I'll call Hatori." Shigure said and left as Yuki came into the room with ice.

"Who's Hatori?" Neji asked.

"He's our family doctor." Yuki said, handing Akira the ice.

"Thanks." she said, smiling, even though the ice had melted.

"We're home!" a female voice said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Ms. Honda." Yuki said. _Miss__ Honda?_ I thought.

"Who are these people?!" a boy with bright orange hair yelled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!" Naruto yelled.

"Heh, whatever." Kyo said.

"Kyo, this is Ryuu, Akira, and their friends." Yuki explained.

"Ryuu? Didn't she die in the fire?" Kyo asked. Akira looked at me; I was taking very slow, deep breaths in and out.

"It's okay." Akira said patting me on the back.

"Hatori will be here soon, in the mean time, what beings you guys into these parts of the woods?" Shigure asked entering the room again.

"We're on a mission." Kiba said.

"Where to?" Shigure asked.

"The SUMO village." Akira said happily.

"Actually, we're on a mission in the SOHMA village, but we don't know how to get there." Neji corrected.

"How come no one ever tells me these things?" I asked, everyone shrugged.

"Ahh the Sohma village." Shigure said.

"It's just on the other side of these woods." Yuki said.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Ms. Honda said.

A couple of seconds later I heard a man's voice, but I didn't understand what it said, and then Ms. Honda and the man entered the room. The man was about six feet tall with hair over this right eye.

"Where's the injured girl." the man said blandly.

"I'm right here." Akira said raising her hand.

"Shame on you Hatori!" Shigure shouted, "You didn't even notice Ryuu over here."

"I noticed her." he said.

"Didn't you think she died in the fire?" Kyo asked.

"No," he said, this time when Akira looked at me, my hands were clasped and I was whispering 'thank you', "I don't assume things; I have to know the facts."

"How did you know she wasn't dead?" Kiba asked.

"He didn't," Yuki said, "he didn't believe anything."

"You've twisted your ankle," Hatori said after a while, "stay off of it for about a week or two."

"How are we going to complete our mission?!" Naruto asked.

"We'll just have to wait until Akira's ankle heals." Neji said.

"In the mean time, Tohru, will you set up the guest beds?" Shigure asked.

"Right!" Ms. Honda a.k.a. Tohru said going upstairs with me following her.

"Where's Ryuu going?" Neji asked.

"Probably to bed." Shigure said.

"Why would she go to bed, it's only 10 o'clock." Kiba said.

"I don't know, it's something that she and her brother do." Shigure said in his I-know-something-but-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-voice.

"She has a brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Yuki said, "you might meet him on your mission."


	9. Let's go!

**Chapter 9**

"Ugh! Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba's voice whispered in the middle of the night.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"Now!" Kiba whispered/yelled.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked again. Currently, Akamaru is lying on my stomach and Kiba is trying to get him to leave without waking me up.

"Akamaru," I said in a dead voice, "go with him. Hi Kiba." Akamaru moaned and left the room with Kiba.

That morning…

"Kiba!" I yelled coming down the stairs.

"Huh?" he said with his face stuffed with breakfast.

"Here." I said handing Akamaru to him.

"Akamaru?" he said.

"Apparently he came back after you left." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, his face also stuffed.

"Akamaru came into my room in the middle of the night." I explained.

"Why?" Akira asked Kiba, giggling.

"I don't know!" Kiba yelled.

"Speaking of not knowing," I said, "does anyone know where my bucket hat is?"

"Nope." everyone said.

"Hey Ryuuuuuuu!" Akira said running over to me.

"Miss Akira! You're ankle isn't healed yet!" Yuki said running after her.

"It's fine! See?" she said jumping on it.

I began to cough between the next few words, "She's a fairy."

"What?" Kiba asked me even more confused than he already was.

"Nothing," I said covering for Akira, "anyways, what do you want Akira?"

"When are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I want to go too."

"We'll go as soon as everyone's done eating." I said trying to sound leader-like. I heard a little chuckle coming from the other side of the room.

"That was so pathetic!" Kyo laughed.

"What, like you can do any better?" I asked him.

He continued to laugh, "Uh…yeah."

"Well, I'd like to see you try," I said, "some other day."

After a few minutes, Neji approached me. "Can we just go now?" he asked calmly, as usual. I looked around and saw that everyone had finished eating.

I sighed, "Sure, why not."


	10. Why never to give Naruto a rope

**Chapter 10**

After many more hours of jumping from tree to tree, we approached a big, fancy gate that said "Sohma" on it. "I'm guessing this is the place." Naruto said.

"Yep, this is it." Akira said happily. Neji and Naruto opened the huge gate and inside was an empty street with gorgeous houses all lined up around it.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Neji asked.

I gulped and said, "To the main house, I guess." Yes, I _hated_ the main house. A lot of bad memories took place there, and the closer I got to the house, the more they started to come back.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked. Akamaru mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded. We approached a huge house that was purple and pointy.

"Is this it?" Naruto asked.

"That's it." I said.

When we entered the house Hatori was there along with someone wearing a pink kimono and long, brown hair like my own. The person looked at me and yelled, "I'M SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!"

"What did you do?" I asked.

He looked like he was about to have a seizure and continued yelling, "I'M SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU WHAT I DID!!! I'M SUCH A FAILURE AT LIFE AND EVERYTHING ELSE!!!!!"

By now my ears were bleeding (not literally) and I was very thankful that Hatori said, "Ryuu, do you remember him?"

"No, am I supposed to?" I asked, and then noticed the noise had stopped. I looked to the left and saw the person sitting on the floor tied up in a rope with Naruto standing up next to the person grinning happily.

"Ryuu," Hatori said, "this is Ritsu."

"Ritsu….Ritsu….Ritsu," I kept repeating, hoping that something would pop into my head, "who's Ritsu?"

"Your brother." Hatori explained.

"My brother? Oh yeah! Hey Ritsu!" I exclaimed holding up a peace sign.

"That's a boy?!" everyone yelled at the same exact time.

"Naruto, could you please untie him?" I commanded.

"Only if he stops apologizing!" Naruto grumbled.

"That will only happen the day you stop saying 'believe it'." Akira snubbed.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he untied Ritsu.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you died in the fire." Ritsu said calmly. Surprisingly, that didn't offend me. Although, when I looked over at Naruto, there was, literally, fire in his eyes.

"Cool it chopsticks!" I said to Naruto.

"Chopsticks?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's the nickname I gave you." I explained.

"How come we don't have cool nicknames?" Akira asked.

"You do. Well, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji do," I said, "Kiba is 'Kibbles', Akamaru is 'Bits', and Neji is 'The Aviator'." (Get it? Kibbles N' Bits?)

"The Aviator?" Neji asked. Absolutely _loving_ his new nickname…or not.


	11. He's Not Old

**Chapter 11**

As soon as the whole 'nickname issue' was over, Hatori escorted Ritsu out of the room and walked over to us. "Tell me again why you're here." he said.

"We were told to come here by Tsunade." Neji explained.

Suddenly, someone else came into the room. He was tall, wore a lot of necklaces, and had black and white hair. _Haru?_ I thought. "What's will all the commotion?" he asked calmly.

"Haru," Hatori said, "you remember Ry—"

"Wait don't tell me," he interrupted. "Ry...ana, no, Ry…ri, Ry…"

"Ryuu!" I yelled, "My name is Ryuu!"

"Oh, right, Ryuu. You still have my crayons." he said.

"Sorry, they burned in the fire." I explained sarcastically.

"Oh, okay then." he said, and walked off. I stood there in a daze. _He is so hott!_ I thought. "I don't know what you see in him." Kiba said to me.

"Huh? What?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"I think you're more for the wild and untamed type." he added.

"Oh believe me, you have _no idea_ how 'wild and untamed' he is." I said, referring to his black side.

"No, me! I'm talking about me!" he yelled.

"You? You're wild and untamed?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Why the sudden interest in Ryuu, Kiba?" Akira asked.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"Well…I…uh…" Kiba stuttered.

"Enough!" Naruto yelled. Akira giggled.

Then, Naruto got angry. "Listen old man!" he yelled, "We're on a mission! How…do we get…to Akito?" he asked.

"He's not an old man," I stated, "He's only 27."

"Really!? He looks like he's 47!" Naruto yelled.

"That's not old, Naruto." Neji said.

"Yeah, Naruto, he probably hasn't even reached his mid-life crisis yet." Akira pointed out.

"Guys." I said through their discussion (A.N.—"discussion"—in my book, is the most disgusting word in the English language, next to curdled, or course.).

"Yeah, that's when they get grey hair and stuff." Naruto said.

"And get all moody." Akira added.

"Guys!" I said, for the second time.

"They lose their vision too." Naruto said.

"True, true." Akira said.

"HEY!!! LISTEN UP!!!" Kiba yelled.

"ARF!" Akamaru barked loudly. Everyone quickly shut up.

"Thank you, Kiba." I said.

"What?" Akira asked.

"Hatori is _still_ standing right there." I pointed out.

"Oh. " Naruto said.

"Oops." Akira laughed.

"So how do we get to Akito?" Neji asked.

Hatori sighed and said, "Make a left, turn right and it's all the way at the end of the hallway."

"Thanks!" everyone said in unison, and left the room.


	12. And So It Begins

**Chapter 12**

We quietly opened the door to the room that Hatori had instructed to go to. We entered it and saw a man with purplish-black hair wearing a pink and purple kimono. _Uh-oh. It's Akito._ I thought and walked in behind Akira. "Well, it's about time you got here." Akito said. No one responded. "I was hoping you could take care of someone for me."

"Sure! Who?" Akira asked happily.

"Whom." Neji corrected.

"Whatever." Akira said.

"I'm sure you all know of this person." Akito said.

"Just tell us who it is!" Naruto yelled.

"Her name," Akito laughed, "is Ryuu Sohma." Akira gasped. _Me?_ I thought, _Why me?_

"Why do you want us to kill her?" Kiba asked calmly.

"Because she framed me." he responded.

Akira's face got über serious, "How did she frame you?"

Akito gasped playfully. "You mean she hasn't told you?" he snickered.

"Told me what?" Akira asked.

"You know," Akito began, "she's always saying that _I_ burned her house down. But you know what, she's WRONG!! She decided, on her own, that she was going to kill me that day. I could sense it the day her mother asked me to baby-sit for her. She's just a murderer and that's all she'll ever be! She burned her _own_ house down! Isn't that right, Ryuu?" _Darn it, I've been found._ I said to myself. Everyone looked at me. What was I going to say? If I said it was true, I would die. If I said it _wasn't_ true, Akito would go into a mad rage. What was I going to do?

"Ryuu." Kiba said.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Naruto said, "Don't blame her for your own darn problems."

"What?" Akito said.

"You heard me," Naruto said, "I may not know Ryuu that well, but I know she's not a murderer."

"Shut up, Naruto." Neji commanded.

"No. I can't let some _freak_ talk about my friend that way." Naruto said, now blazing with anger. "Freak? I'm not the freak here. _She_ is." Akito said, pointing at me, "Look at her, hiding behind her little friend over there. She doesn't even have the guts to come say 'hello'."

"Ryuu," Kiba said, "you need to say something, or he'll never stop." I looked up at Kiba, who smiled at me, and came out from behind Akira.

I chuckled a little and said, "Now, we both know that's not the real reason you want me dead." "Heh, you're pretty sly for a stupid little monkey." Akito said. Then, he snapped his fingers and ten sound ninja's came in the room.

"Great." Akira said and pulled out a few kunai.

"You guys take these ninja, I'll take care _him_." Naruto said.

"No," I said, "I'll take him." A few of the ninja handed Akito some kunai and shurikens.

"You think you can take on me?" Akito said.

"No duh." I responded.

"I can't take this anymore!" Naruto said and charged after the ninja, causing everyone except Akito and me, to start fighting.


	13. Wild and Untamed

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Akito's gaze sickened me. I was tired of him doing what he wants, when he wants, and getting away with it. All around us everyone was fighting random ninjas. Akira was taking on five at one time. You go girl!

"Come on you worthless little monkey, or have you lost the guts to fight me?" Akito sneered.

"Yeah right," I responded.

"Alright then, I'll make the first move," he said, and before I could move he randomly pulled out about ten shurikens and then kunai and flung them at me.

_Where is he keeping those?_ I asked myself. I quickly came back to reality and brought out my kunais (A.N.—what's the plural of 'kunai'?). Then Akito flung two shurikens and they both hit my left arm making it utterly useless.

"Ryuu!" Akira and Kiba yelled at the same time.

"What's wrong with me?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Ryuu!" Naruto yelled at me, "We're shinobi, pull yourself together!"

Right. I am a shinobi, well not an official shinobi, but I'm still a shinobi none of the less (A.N.—Ahh! Stop writing the word 'shinobi'!)

I laughed and said, "Akito…your plans _suck_!" I tried to lift my arms up and, thankfully my hands still worked, and I began to do the hand signs for my super-secret jutsus.

Once my jutsu was completed a giant deep purple orb appeared above everyone. "Heads up!" I said. Akamaru then hopped into Kiba's jacket and Neji was smart enough to pull one of the (alive) ninjas in front of him.

"In coming!" I yelled. Then dark purple, intangible, kunais shot out and flew everywhere. A good portion of them shot at the ninjas but only a few of them hit Akito. I'm glad there wasn't a lot of blood shed (I hate blood) because the kunai that shot out were a special kind of kunai, they only damage the inside of a person, not the outside.

Akito got up after the attack and said, "I'm not through with you yet."

_Man! Why must it only have hit the unimportant parts of him?_ I thought.

He began charging towards me and I froze. I couldn't run away. I didn't know why, but I couldn't.

Just as he was about to hit me, Kiba jumped in front of me and yelled, "If you hurt her I will _personally_ rip you to shreds!" I stood there in awe. Maybe he is 'wild and untamed'.

"Oh a dog boy, I'm _so_ scared. Please! I have Shigure for that." Akito said.

Suddenly Akamaru hopped out of Kiba's jacket and began biting Akito's leg. Akira and I started laughing. "Get this dog off of me…NOW!" Akito yelled.

Akira shook her head, "Nah, I don't really _feel_ like it."

As Akamaru continued to bite Akito's leg, Ritsu entered the room looking rather possessed.


	14. Calming the Storm aka Ritsu

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ritsu staggered into the room. His eyes were big and he had these creepy dark shadows underneath them.

He walked up to Akira and took a kunai out of her hand. "Ryuu, should we really trust Ritsu with a kunai?" Akira asked me.

I scratched my head. "I'm not really sure," I answered.

So we decided to wait to see what would happen.

Naruto, then, went up to Ritsu and gently took the kunai out of his hand. "Ritsu, its _okay_, five the kunai _back_ to Akira," he said.

"GIVE THAT BACK TO ME YOU IDIOT!" Ritsu yelled, totally out of character.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Naruto yelled back.

"Yes you are," everyone said at once.

"SHUT UP! _NONE_ OF YOU ARE PART OF THIS!" Ritsu yelled out of character (again).

"So what's this all about?" I asked calmly.

Ritsu slowly turned his head and glared evilly at Akito. Then I understood.

"My _whole life_ you've been tormenting me, now I'm DONE WITH YOU!' Ritsu screamed. He immediately charged at Akito and began to stab him with the kunai.

"Ritsu!" I yelled running up to him, trying to stop him.

But as soon as I approached him, he pushed me onto the floor. Kiba and Akira both helped me up and all three of us charged at him. We finally got a hold on him and as we tried to hold him back he kept jolting forwards yelling, "LET GO OF ME! HE _NEEDS_ TO DIE!"

Neji suddenly left the room and quickly came back with a large bucket of water. He came up to us and swiftly dumped the bucket of water on Ritsu, calming him down.

Ritsu starred at the bloody Akito. His face became all weird and he began freaking out and yelling, "I'M SORRY! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Akito had begun to breathe heavily due to blood loss. "Get out of here," he said.

Akira and I pulled Ritsu out of the room.

"Go get Hatori," I told Akira, and she left.

Soon after that, Hatori entered with all of his doctor stuff and carried Akito out of the room, leaving us in a very awkward situation.

"Ryuu, you have one weird brother," Naruto said.

I smiled. "I know…but he's _my_ weird brother."

"What do we do now?" Akira asked.

"Leave I guess," Neji said.

"You're leaving?" Tohru said, suddenly entering the room with Kyo and Yuki.

"Yeah, we have to give our report," I said.

"But not before we say goodbye the Mizuki way!" Akira cheered. She, then, ran up to Kyo and glomped him, turning him into a cat. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Kyo's a cat?" Neji asked.

"Hey…where'd orangey go?" Naruto asked obliviously.

No one answered.

"Oopsie," Akira blushed.

"AHH!" Kyo yelled, "SOMEONE GRAB MY CLOTHES!"

Yuki walked up to Kyo, grabbed his clothes and grabbed Kyo by the skin on his neck and walked out of the room. We all heard a crash and Kyo scream. Then, Yuki calmly walked back into the room like nothing had happened.

Two hours later, when we were on our way back to the Hidden Leaf Village, Kiba randomly asked me, "Why did Kyo turn into a cat?"

"What makes you think that I know?" I asked slyly.

"Well you _are_ related," he pointed out.

"Weeeeelllllllllll—"

"Oh, oh, oh! I'll tell you!" Akira yelled.

"No you won't," I said, "because I will."

I wanted to tell them that my family was cursed but instead I suddenly ran off into the darkness of the Forest of Death.

**Author's Note: That's it! The end! Yay! Part one of my New Year's resolution has been completed! If requests and reviews are good I might make a sequal...but that's only if I can think of a plot :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
